What surely wasn't Paris' intention
by Maeusle
Summary: Everything Rory couldn't find in Dean she experiences all at once with Tristin in Chilton's copy room. Troy . SMUT.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything concerning Gilmore Girls, just my idea below

**Summary:** Everything Rory couldn't find in Dean she experiences with Tristin - in Chilton's copy room. Trory, SMUT.

**Author's note:**Hey everybody. I know I haven't posted anything since forever, but this little piece I couldn't keep back. The idea just popped into my mind and demanded to be written down. So that's what I did the whole afternoon...  
It's inspired by the song "The secrets in the telling" by Dashboard Confessional. I hope you like it. Please review if you do!  
Moreover I'd be very grateful if someone could retroactively beta it, since English isn't my mother tounge. I just hope there aren't too many mistakes in it...  
Now, have fun reading!

**-------------------------------------------------------The secrets in the telling- or: what surely wasn't Paris' intention--------------------------------------------------**

She couldn't say 'I love you' back.  
That was it, the official reason for her break-up with Dean.  
But there was more to it.  
Their relationship had been lacking more than just those three words.

"You couldn't say I love you back? God… I'd have said _anything _just to get some fun with him", Louise once had said during lunch.  
And then she had glanced into the nowhere, that cloudy look in her eyes and that lascivious smile of hers dancing on her lips as she vacantly bit into the french frie she was holding between her painted nails.  
Madeleine had nodded in agreement, the same lustful expression on her face.

"I'd have said anything just to get some fun with him." Rory repeated in her mind.  
Dean as an object of lust?  
She wasn't able to relate to the thought- and that was exactly the point.  
She hadn't seen Dean that way.

Sex with Dean?  
The thought alone was strange.  
Well, it hadn't been from the beginning. Hell no, she'd even talked to Lorelai and started taking the pill.  
But then their realtionship had somehow changed.  
After they'd been together for a while it had felt as if they had _had_ to go further.  
It had been the next logical step.

Logical, awkward and forced.

As they were making out his hands well explored her body, but only the innocuous parts as hair, shoulders, back-sometimes her covered stomach.  
Why had he never touched her breasts?  
Never caressed her inner thighs? Her ass?  
Never explored from the belly button downwards…  
Why had he never kissed her neck for longer than a few seconds?  
Nibbled on her ears..  
Let his hands wander under her shirt...

No matter how her body had longed for his touch there, Dean had always treated her as if those parts were taboo.  
As if her innocence had to be protected. From everybody, including himself.  
Voiltional or not, he had given Rory the feeling that she'd been just a good friend. Another kind of love.

And so it had changed.  
The butterflies in her stomach had died out and what had remained was boredom.

They had been on their way to having sex and instead of being an exciting trip it had been an boring approach on the slow lane.  
Boring, awkward and forced.

Now, Rory Gilmore read books.  
She saw movies.  
She observed.  
She listened to Madeleine's and Louise's talks.  
And, she was Lorelai Gilmore's daughter after all.

Hell no, she definitely didn't see sex as a boring act required for reproduction. Or the sake of a relationship, whatever. No.

Lust, want. Desire, heat.

Addiction. Intoxication. A loss of controll.

Those were just some of the words she connected with sex.

Boredom?!

Boredom surely wasn't one of them.

Unfortunately it was what she had felt with Dean.  
But now he was history.

And then there was him: Tristin.

Tristin DuGrey . Strictly speaking he'd always been there.

The signals were subtle. Glances, looks, smirks, casual touches...

Since the break-up with Dean they had been becoming more prevalently.

Rory was sure nobody else had noticed that, if they had even noticed the existence of the band between her and Tristin  
For them the situation was clear without ambiguity:  
Rory Gilmore wasn't the one to be wanted, above all not by Tristin DuGrey.  
And even if Tristin might once have tried to get to her- it had obviously been just a conquest for him and nothing more.  
He had lost that one. Not because Rory had turned him down- no. Tristin DuGrey wasn't the one to be rejected. It had been out of a lack of interest, of course.  
Ok, maybe they'd formed a sort of friendship, though nobody could imagine why.  
But that was all to it. Finish.

At least for them.

For Rory and Tristin the secret they kept was slowly becoming too much to be hidden.  
They'd never expressed their feelings with words neither was it neccesary. T  
hey both knew exactly what was going on.  
They wanted each other, badly.

If there was more to it? That, they couldn't tell. Maybe. Most probably.

But one thing was clear, the sexual tension between them had become almost unbearable.

It pounded through Rory's veins when Tristin stood behind her and talked across her shoulder to others.  
As soon as she could feel his hot breath on her neck she went crazy.  
It didn't really matter what he said.

It dangerously corded up the collar of Tristin's Chilton uniform when he thought of the lecherous, dirty things he'd like to do with Rory somewhere in the pristine halls of Chilton as he watched Rory in class.  
If she was biting her lip in concentration or absently playing with her hair, it didn't really matter what she did.

The barrage of their longing for each other was already leaking and it the floods of craving would break free at the next opportunity.  
It was merely a question of time.

Unfortunately the whole week no opportunity offered itself.  
The days passed without a single bargain.  
Friday came and Rory still had no idea how she could possibly approach Tristin.  
Frustratedly she made her way to the bus stop as she noticed, that she had forgotten to copy some documents she needed for an article for the Franklin.  
She looked onto her watch and cursed.

Great, she had the choice between missing her bus or being decapitated by Paris.

Well, Rory liked her head, especially on its right position on top of her shoulders.  
So she turned on her heels and made her way in direction of the copy room.

Chiltons hallways were deserted. Obviously everybody else had been just as eager as her to leave the school for the weekend.  
For most of the pupils highschool was nothing more than a weekly process of waiting on Friday anyway.  
"Graduation Crusoe", Rory chuckled to herself.  
Looking around she noticed that the cleaning ladies hadn't arrived yet.

She was all alone.  
At least that was what she thought until she approached the copy room.  
The door was open and she heard the noise of rustling paper and the working copier.

She entered the room and let out a surprised laugh. It was noone else than Tristin casually leaning against one of the copiers as he watched another one spitting out a huge pile of paper.  
His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his right food was impatiently tapping on the floor.

Reacting on Rory's laugh he turned his head to look who had arrived.  
He smirked as he saw that it was Rory.  
His eyes took their time to wander over her body before they stopped on the documents she was carrying in her arms."I see I wasn't the only one Paris had _a little_ work for," he said, nodding onto the documents.

Rory agreed, her face still flushed from Tristin's intense gaze on her body.  
"For whom she doesn't." She joked as she approached the copier Tristin was leaning against.  
"I guess you'll have to move since it looks like the other one'll still be occupied for a while."

Tristin didn't move. He just smirked down an her. "You could also wait a little," he said hoarsely. Rory looked up at him to find his expression definite, his blue eyes clouded with lust. She could clearly presage his intentions and suddenly she could feel the heat settle in her limbs.  
Her heartbeat sped up, her blood racing with want.

She tried her best to keep herself under controll. They were in the school building after all. The dignified halls of Chilton!  
The dignified, _empty _halls of Chilton…  
Empty except for her and Tristin.

Blushing at her own thoughts she put the papers onto a cardboard box next to her and took a step towards Tristin.  
God did he smell good!  
Swallowing she looked up at him.  
"And how could I kill time?"

Tristin pushed himself off the copier and instantly placed his hands on Rory's hips. His thumbs slipped under the waistband of her skirt, tracing small circles. Rory gasped , surprised by the sudden contact.  
Instead of pulling away she looked down and watched his hands on her skin.  
It felt like they were leaving burning marks.

Tristin leaned a little forward.  
"I don't know," he breathed into her ear. "Why don't you make a proposal, "he teased huskily.

Rory looked up at him once again. She wanted to say something, but before the words could escape her lungs she could feel his taste in her mouth.  
Her hands immediately gripped Tristins Chilton blazer as she eagerly returned the kiss.

Tristin let out a soft moan as his tounge explored Rory's mouth. His hands wandered to her ass and caressed it before tightening their grasp  
With one swift movement he lifted his her up onto the copier next to him.  
Then he used his hands to get rid of her cardigan and her blouse, his lips never leaving hers.

The urgent need of oxygen made them pull apart for a second.

"Who'd've thought Paris'd be the trigger for something like this, " Rory muttered breathlessly . Tristin chuckled .  
He waited until Rory had untied his tie, then he bent forward to kiss her neck.  
"Goood, " Rory immediately responded to his soft licking and sucking.

She involuntarily encircled Tristin with her legs to press herself tighter against him, what caused a moan from Tristin's side.

The copier behind them was longest forgotten.

Rory sucked in a breath of air as Tristins hands wandered behind her back to unclasp her bra and the piece of fabric fell to the floor.  
She felt herself unable to move for a second as Tristins mouth wandered from her neck down to her nipples.  
"Ughhh…." She dropped her head back and moaned in pleasure as he variantly took her breasts into her mouth.

While Tristin still payed attention to Rory's breats Rory freed Tristin from his blazer and his shirt. Her eyes widened at the delicious sight of his exposed chest.

"Ohhh…Rory" Tristin moaned into his kisses as Rory lightly scraped across it with her short, blunt fingernails.

Rory could feel how hard Tristin already was against her center.

It didn't frighten her. On the contrary, everything felt so right. In the heat of the moment she couldn't wish of anything more.

She openened his trousers and suddenly everything was in an inenhancing rush of need. An intoxication of want, desire and pure lust.

Tristin kicked off his shoes, pants and boxers.  
He pulled Rory's panties off, pushed up her skirt and immediately plunged into her.

"Fuck, oh Rory…" He moaned pulling out for another stroke."You're so fucking wet."

Rory was overhelmed with lust. She rested her head on Tristin's shoulder, her hands roaming wildly over his exposed back, tracing his muscles and caressing his ass while Tristin pulled out for another stroke.  
And another one.

It didn't take long, then she naturally began reacting to him and their hips found a common rhythm.

"Oh god, "she muttered." Yes, god, Tristin. Oh yeesssss."

"You like that Mary?" Tristin asked increasing his speed.

"Yes… Yes I do…." And how she did!

He wasn't treating her like a breakable virgin, a teenager.  
He treated her like a desirable woman, touched every part of her body with a matter of course.  
Caressed her with lust, want and affection.He wasted all the energy he had in for her, making them both go crazy.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh, yeah- Rory…Roryyyy." He breathed out her name as Rory's moaning turned into screems of lust.

"Come on, come for me", he willed her on as he felt himself reaching the edge.

"Trisssss….Oh my God!…Oh my, oh my God oh my Goood!" Rory finally cried out as she climaxed and electric bolts seemed to shoot through her whole body as Tristin emptied himself into her before he collapsed onto Rory.

They sunk into each other and enjoyed the afterglow and the comfortable exhaustion that hab settled over their bodies.  
Except of their hard breathing the room was absolutely qiet now.

Apparently the copier beside them had already stopped.

After a while they parted from each other. Both were quietly putting their clothes on, without any haste to get covered.

When they were fully redressed Tristin pulled Rory against him once again. Without a warning he gave her a soft kiss onto her lips and just held her close to him for a second. "I can't believe what we just did." Rory chuckled, shaking her head. Then she grinned up at Tristin. "But I liked it."  
Tristin agreed.  
"Me too. Every second of it. Wanna do it again?," he asked softly and at the endearing, sincere sound of his voice Rory felt another kind of warmth spreading throughout her body.  
At the latest now she knew there was _a lot_ more to it after all.

She nodded and smiled up at Tristin.  
"How about tonight, after the movies?"

Tristin grinned.  
"You know, it doesn't necessarily have to be _after_ the movies…"  
Rory rolled her eyes at him. Whatever this was going to be, it was definitely not going to be nothing along the lines dreary and boring.

She just shook her head and pulled Tristin's down for a breathtaking kiss.  
"First of all I need a ride."  
Tristin smirked.  
"_Home_." Rory instantly supplemented her sentence in a serious tone whereon Tristin just laughed.  
"I got a car." He suggested and Rory accepted.  
"How handy."

"I know. Let's go." Tristin said taking his paper pile with one hand and intertwining the fingers of his other one with Rory's.

They hadn't even made a step when Rory pulled her hand away.  
Tristin gasped.  
"What?" He asked, suddenly nervous. 'Tz, right now of all moments', Rory inwardly laughed.

"I still have to copy something." Rory told him.

Tristin remembered Rory's huge pack of documents and sighed.  
"I've got enough working material for both of us, Rory. Paris has taken good care of that."

"I know. But who says I wan't to copy documents?"  
Tristin gave Rory a questioning look.  
His jaw dropped as he watched her jumping back onto the copier, lifting her skirt and pressing the start button.  
He couldn't believe his eyes.

The light scanner passed under Rory's bottom and a second later she held a copy of her ass in her hands.

Seeing the expression on Tristin's face she laughed.  
He was completely flabbergasted.

"You didn't just do what I resisted to do the whole time."

Rory smirked at him.  
"Yes I did. But not for you."

She said and waggled the paper in front of Tristin's face, who didn't quite understand.

"A souvenir ?"

"Kind of. "

"For yourself?"

Rory negated.  
"For my Mom."

Tristin stared at her.

"You're crazy."

Rory shrugged.  
"My Mom is.That's for sure. You'll see." She said and made her way to the exit of the copy room.

"You're coming?" She asked and turned around to smirk at Tristin, who was just gathering himself.  
Still shaking his head in disbelief, Tristin caught up with Rory and took her hand in his once again.

Both of them watched the simple gesture full of affection.

Yet it was only a very unusual start of a beginning, but Rory already noticed that she'd forgotten something on her list of words she  
connected with sex.  
The well most important ones: A sense of well-being, trust and love.

-------  
That's it. Review's appreciated ;-)


End file.
